Social networking has enjoyed explosive growth over the past several years, enabling unprecedented connectivity and social networking among users of smart phones, computers, and tablets based on the information infrastructure possible through the advent and proliferation of the internet and wireless communication technology. A host of applications exist to facilitate the consumption of music, whether via streaming, downloading, etc. . . . . While a number of applications target either category (social networking or music consumption), there is currently no application that combines them into a significant social network that revolves around music and music related media. For example, current apps and music platforms like Spotify, Apple music, YouTube and Google play offer an immense amount of music and digital media, however, they have failed to connect fans, friends, artists and allow them to discover and share music in a meaningful and social way.
The present disclosure addresses the unmet need for a social networking platform that changes the way fans and friends share and discover new music.